1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of frozen products, and more particularly, relates to a practical and inexpensive beverage container comprised primarily of molded, frozen ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drinking cups and other vessels fabricated of ice and designed to hold liquid contents have been developed by prior workers in the art. Such prior art frozen containers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,537 to Huizer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,133 to Miller and U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,606 to Reynolds. All of these prior art containers were particularly designed to be utilized in conjunction with an accompanying, non-frozen vessel or holder to facilitate ease in handling to prevent frost-bite or other discomfort to the user and to render the device more acceptable to the average customer. The applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,384 to Hall and U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,614 to Parker which relate respectively to a frozen, edible container and a lollipop construction including a partially embedded flexible handle.
So far as is known to the Applicant, no one to date has successfully developed a frozen mug construction that is capable of being readily used without discomfort to the hands and which is essentially completely consumed during and after use to thereby maintain disposal requirements to a minimum.